Change is in the Wind um Goblet
by EmoButterfly1
Summary: Someone spikes the pumkin juice at the welcoming feast. Maybe this is why you're not suppose to have sex before marriage. Contains slash and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

It was a typical morning in the great hall. The students were chatting excitedly while eating breakfast. Discussing classes, last week's quidditch game, and of course this year's new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, who was surprisingly competent, when something different happened.

Professor Dumbledore rose with a sigh. _I'm getting to old for this _he thought to himself. Raising his hands for silence, though it was largely unnecessary, as most of the students quieted down when he stood up, Dumbledore looked around and at all the students with a grave expression which matched the rest of the Professors faces seated at the head table. "Students I'm afraid I've got some important news for you all." He said seriously. Many students were alarmed at the lack of twinkle in his eyes. "It has come to our attention that six weeks ago at the start of term an unknown person poisoned the pumpkin juice with a potion." The Headmaster said wearily. "What?!" Someone exclaimed. "Poisoned?" Another startled voice asked. There was a loud cacophony of noise as all the students tried to ask questions at once.

Dumbledore sighed and again held up his hands for silence. When the hall quieted he continued. "Someone slipped a very potent pregnancy potion in the pumpkin juice that everyone drank. Now for those of you who didn't have sexual relations within the first week of term you have no reason to panic." Here he cleared his throat and pressed on even thought just about everybody was embarrassed. Even some of the teachers looked uncomfortable. Madame Sprout was pink cheeked and Professor McGonagall looked a little ruffled and Professor Snape was sneering more than usual.

"Those of you who did have sexual relations" and here he looked a little disapproving "should go see Madame Pomfrey immediately and I must add that this particular potion works on males as well." He said causing quite a few faces to pale considerably. "I assure you we are doing everything we can to catch the culprit. If any of you know anything please come to me or one of the Professors." He said.

There was a moment of stunned silence before the hall again broke out into noise. With the many students talking at once, with the occasional shout or wail, the noise was deafening. The Ravenclaw table was largely unconcerned. What with them being more academic they didn't 

have much time for dating and the ones who did knew better than to have sex without several means of protection. They instead were discussing how someone could have possibly tampered with the food supplies and no one noticed.

The Hufflepuff table also didn't have much to be concerned about. With them being mostly old fashioned they were more upset with the thought of someone doing such a thing to them all. The Gryffindors on the other hand were outraged and being a bit promiscuous were all understandably upset. They all were talking at once and going on about how could something like this happen. The Slytherin table was the most quiet. Not because they felt they had nothing to worry about on the contrary, they just didn't want to be overheard and were whispering furiously amongst themselves.

The teachers finally having enough with the noise sent the students away. Many of the students were in a state of shock that something like this could happen. A lot of them were thanking there lucky stars that they hadn't done anything and were therefore safe from any repercussions.

"Wow, who do you guys think could have done something like this?" Dean Thomas asked the group of seventh year Gryffindors which consisted of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny who was a sixth year. After being dismissed from the great hall they had all gone back to the common room and it being a Saturday so there were no classes.

"You don't think it was you-know-who who did this, do you?" Ron asked when no one seemed to have an answer to Dean's question. "Really Ron, and just what would be the point getting the whole school pregnant? What would that do?" Hermione said exasperated by the ridiculousness of that suggestion. Ron went a little red then said "Well if he got everybody pregnant then no one would be left to fight against him and he could take over the school." He said grasping at straws. Harry had the oddest image of an army of pregnant school children fighting against death eaters for Hogwarts and had to suppress a snicker that he was sure would have come out slightly hysterical.

Hermione just gave him a quelling looking and promptly ignored him. They continued to throw ideas back and forth before Ginny suggested they go out and play some quidditch. They all got up but Harry said somewhat abashed "Um, actually I have to go see Madame Pomfrey." His face red. Ginny's mouth opened but no sound came out. Hermione's "Oh, Harry!" was drowned out by Ron's "What?!" "So do I." Seamus said giving a small smile of encouragement. Thought who he was trying to convince Harry or himself was the question. He was looking decidedly pale. Before Hermione could start lecturing and Ron could explode, judging by the red of his face, Neville quietly said "Me too." This frankly shocked everybody.

Harry didn't think it was possible for Ginny's mouth to fall open any more or Dean, Hermione, and Ron's eyes to get any wider. Using their friends shock to slip away Harry, Neville and Seamus headed towards the infirmary. The walk was silent. Harry was thinking _I really don't need this right now. When I catch whoever did this. They are going to pay. _Seamus thoughts were running along a similar vein._ Oh crap, oh crap. I can't deal with this right now. What is he going to think? Will he stick with me through this? I mean we weren't even really dating. Oh crap._ Neville was pretty much scared senseless. The only thing he could think was _what is my Gran going to say._

So it was three scared and nervous boys who made their way to the infirmary to join the others all ready there to learn the news that could change the rest of their lives. Walking into the sterile, white room the atmosphere was oppressive. Several students were crying in corners or were pale with shock. Madame Pomfrey was escorting students on to beds, running her wand over them, and then pushing them in to corners with the other kids who'd already been checked.

A lucky few were ushered out of the infirmary and had looks of relief on their faces. "Is there any chance this whole thing is a nightmare?" Harry asked Seamus and Neville. "Nope" They said at the same time with unhappy looks on their faces. The medi-witch chose this moment to bustle over. Only the fact that she was a professional kept the look of shock off her face when she saw the three boys. _Seamus Finnigan I expected to see. The stories I've heard about that _

_boy well… it isn't a surprise to see him here, but Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom! What are the children up to these days!_ The nurse thought to herself as she showed the boys to beds.

She ran her wand over each of them then cast a spell on their stomachs. Their stomachs glowed white for a minute then went back to normal. "Well congratulations boys, you're all pregnant. Now go stand over there, I'll be with you all in a minute." She said then pointed to the corner were all the other kids were waiting. They got up and waited in the corner with all the other pregnant kids.

Most were Gryffindors and Slytherins with a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. All were sixth and seventh years. Everyone stood quietly, too lost in their thoughts to even think of talking, let alone fight. Finally when no more students came in Madame Pomfrey sat them all down and gave them all a long talk about what to expect throughout their pregnancies. She then sent them off with pamphlets and book lists that she recommended then let them leave. As they left they all went their separate ways to think and talk to their significant others, or in some people's cases, the person they had been sleeping with at the time. Things at Hogwarts had just changed drastically and somewhere, someone was laughing madly.

A/N Well I'm starting a new story and feedback would be greatly appreciated. I'll try to update once a week. Reviews will keep me encouraged. Oh and just for future refrence the fifth book happened but Sirius didn't die and I'm ignoring the sixth book completely. Thanks for reading.

EmoButterfly1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter

Once outside of the infirmary everyone split ways. Most of the students went to meet their respective boyfriends or girlfriends, but three particular students went back to their common room for the confrontation that they were sure was to come.

Back inside the common room they got a lot of whispers and stares. "I'm beginning to understand what it must be like to be you Harry." Neville said quietly while avoiding looking at anyone. Harry just gave a wan smile. They made their way up to the seventh year boy's dorm, after signaling to Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Ginny to follow.

They settled down and got comfortable before anyone stared talking. Neville, Harry and Seamus were sitting cross legged on Harry's bed and Dean, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were crowded on Ron's bed. "So" Ron started uncomfortably "Harry how long have you been gay." Harry chuckled a little. "For about six weeks now." He said straight-faced. The others looked surprised. "Six weeks' isn't that how far along you are?" Hermione questioned. "Yeah, the whole thing kind of caught me off guard. But when I think about it, it makes sense. I mean I haven't really been interested in girls since Cho in fifth year." He explained. The others nodded. This did make sense.

"So are you guys to tell us who the other fathers are?" Ginny asked excitedly. She loved babies and Harry was like another brother, which meant, as far as she was concerned, she was going to be aunt. Everyone looked at the three boys eagerly. They were all very curious as to who their friends were seeing. Harry, Seamus and Neville looked at each other and seem to come to some type of decision because they looked back and smiled. Harry started by saying "My baby's other father is Draco Malfoy."

Six sets of eyes widened and jaws dropped. "What! Ok before anyone one else goes I think I need to hear the story behind this." Ron said. Trying to come up with some kind of reason for why his best friend was sleeping with the enemy. He didn't want to lose his temper and jump to conclusions. After fourth year and the tri wizard tournament he was making an effort to wait to hear all the evidence before coming to a decision.

Harry smiled at Ron, knowing how hard he was trying. "Well I'm not dating Malfoy. I'm not sure if I even like him." He said but continued when he got several raised eyebrows. "Ok well I like him, it's just this whole thing kind of happened so fast. It was the second day back at school and I was wandering the halls at night. I'd had another nightmare and couldn't sleep. I ran into Malfoy and we stared fighting.

flashback

_Harry was slipping quietly down the dark hallway when he caught sight of distinctive platinum blonde hair. Great just what I need, to run into Malfoy' Harry thought to himself sarcastically. "Well, well if it isn't Potter. Out on another one of your adventures." He drawled. Harry opened his mouth to say something scathing when he heard footsteps. Verdant green eyes locked with molten silver and for a second they were in agreement. They dashed into an empty classroom and put up quick silencing and locking charms. Resuming their argument they bantered back and forth before it turned physical._

_Neither remembered when it changed. One minute they were rolling on the floor punching, scratching and hitting anything they could reach. Somehow Draco ended up on top pinning Harry's hands above his head. Their eyes locked again and then they were kissing furiously. All the anger turned to lust. Hands were ripping at clothes. Yanking at shirts, unzipping pants, and finally skin on skin contact. Delirious with desire there was no stopping them. Sometime later they dressed in silence. Unable to meet each other's eyes they mumbled goodbyes and left as fast as possible._

flashback

"After that I went back to the dorms and we've been avoiding each other since." Harry finished his story in absolute silence. "Wow," Ginny finally said breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence. Then she turned to Seamus and with sparkling eyes asked "What's your story?" Seamus laughed softly. "It isn't anywhere near as cool as Wonder Boy's story." He said jerking his thumb in Harry's direction. Harry just rolled his eyes and smacked Seamus in the back of his 

head causing everyone to laugh at their antics. "Well," Seamus began after they all settled down again "The guy I was sleeping with at the beginning of term was Blaise Zabini."

"Another Slytherin!" Ron cried. Neville chuckled nervously. "Not you to Neville." Ron moaned.

_What do all my friends see in those slimy snakes?_ Was Ron's opinion.

"I've been dating Theodore Nott since the beginning of last year." Neville told to everyone's shock but one. Everyone started talking at once till Ron raised a hand for silence.

"So let me get this straight. You mean to tell me that you've been dating a Slytherin for a whole year and you didn't tell any of us?" he asked incredulously. "I can understand Harry and Malfoy and everyone knows Seamus will sleep with anyone who gives him the time of day" Seamus smirked at that. It was so true. "But, you've been carrying on this secret romance and nobody knew." Ron said throwing his hands about to punctuate his point.

"Well actually Harry knew." Neville said in a small voice. All eyes switched to Harry who began to squirm under everyone's gazes. "What?" He finally asked. "Why did Neville tell you Harry?" Hermione asked taking pity on the poor boy. "I knew I could trust Harry with my secrets." Neville answered. His voice strong. _He knew he could trust Harry. Harry was the one who had known about his parents and hadn't told anyone. _Hermione agreed, Harry was good at keeping secrets.

Ron sighed. "Well I guess this means that we have to be nice to the Slytherins." He said rather dejectedly. Everyone laughed but agreed that seeing as how all three were pregnant by Slytherins the rivalry was over between them and that Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott were now part of their circle of friends. Somewhere in the castle three Slytherins suddenly shivered.

After talking some more and then breaking for lunch everybody just hung around talking and trying to come to terms with their new situations. Seamus wrote a letter to his parents explaining what was going on. He didn't really want to write a letter but knew if he didn't well… 

it wouldn't be pretty. Neville also wrote a letter to his Gran. He just hoped she wouldn't send him a howler for getting pregnant out of wedlock.

Harry hesitated but then decided it would be best if he wrote to Sirius and told him he had some news for him and could he please come see him soon. The rest of the day past uneventfully and soon it was time for dinner. On their way to the Great Hall all the Gryffindors made sure to avoid any confrontations with the Slytherins. Which left the Slytherins slightly suspicious but they figured the Gryffindors were still in shock and so dismissed it.

Okay guys here's the next chapter. I hope this answers any questions some of you had and thank you _Neverwill, WRITaHOlic4eva, njferrell, houguilter, miss quirky bookworm, Ninja Mammoth, and CravenHellsing_ for the lovely reviews. I love you all. Hope I can keep you reading. See you next chapter.

EmoButterfly1


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Dinner was a silent and slightly strained affair as a few Hufflepuffs kept bursting in to tears and dashing off. The weird thing was they weren't even pregnant, just upset that someone would do something like poison them. The rest of the students were tense and just kind of picked at their food. Nobody was drinking the pumpkin juice for obvious reasons.

When Harry finished eating he looked up and caught Malfoy's eye and then looked towards the door then back. Malfoy gave a small not then got up and left. Harry waited a few minutes before he excused himself and left. Out in the hallway Malfoy was waiting for him and when he saw Harry he started walking. Harry followed him and they somehow ended up in another empty classroom.

"I think you know what I'm going to say." Harry stated. Malfoy grimaced "I was hoping…" He trailed off. He took a deep breath then exhaled. "Well, then Potter, Harry I guess this means we'll be getting married."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seamus left the great hall when he saw Blaise get up and leave. He trailed behind him careful to stay out of sight. Some of Seamus's old boyfriends had wanted to keep the "relationship" secret so Seamus had lots of practice following someone without anyone's knowledge. As soon as Blaise was alone Seamus came up beside him and pulled him in to one of those handy empty classrooms.

"Hey!" Blaise said indignantly as he yanked his arm free. Then saw who it was that had manhandled him. "Oh, it's you Finnigan. If you wanted to have sex you could have written me a note or something and I would have snuck you in to my dorm." Blaise said straightening his robes and advancing on Seamus. "That's not why I dragged you here." Seamus said, interrupting Blaise and his prowling. Though to tell the truth Seamus wasn't really adverse to the idea, he just had to tell Zabini about the baby first.

"I'm pregnant Zabini." Seamus said bluntly. Blaise just blinked and said "What does that have to do with me." "What do you mean "What does that have to do with me" It has everything to do with you. You're the father." Seamus ended with a yell.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry just stared at Malfoy. _Draco_ his mind supplied. If Malfoy was going to call him Harry then Harry was going to call him Draco. "Um excuse me! Married, Mal- Draco don't you think this whole thing is going a little fast. I mean this is our first civil conversation with each other and you want to get married!" Harry cried.

"You're carrying my child Po-Harry and there has never been a Malfoy born out of wedlock and there won't be now." He said emotionlessly. Then he shuddered. "Besides you don't even want to know what my Mother would do to us if we don't get married. She can be one scary witch." He said emphatically. Harry just looked dubious. "Look Harry we've known each other for six years. True it's been as enemies but this just means we know everything about each other and that we have a lot of err passion yeah passion" he said nodding vigorously then added "and I haven't been able to think about anything but you these last few weeks."He ended quietly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Professor Snape looked up when the portrait to his chambers swung open. _I'm going to have to change that password _he thought to himself. "I thought I told you that you're not welcome in my private rooms anymore." Snape said curtly. It wouldn't do to lose his temper again. "You know we need to talk about this Severus. I don't know what you want to do about this." The Professor said softly. Snape sighed before pointing to a chair. He really didn't want to have this talk.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaise went suspiciously blank. "How do I know it's mine Finnigan? You weren't exactly a virgin you know." Seamus huffed affronted that anyone would think he would try to pass his baby off as someone else's. "I'm going to let that one go, because you're in shock and probably panicking. Say something like that again though and I'll have to hurt you." He said voice steely 

with barely controlled hurt and anger. "Now I know it's yours because I haven't been with anyone else but you this year. I'm willing to do one of those paternity test things if you don't believe me." Seamus announced. Blaise just gave a small nod and one trip to the hospital wing later a dazed Blaise Zabini was being led to the same empty classroom by a bemused Seamus Finnigan. He didn't need to say I told you so'. His smile said it all. "Now," Seamus started again "I think we need to talk." Blaise just nodded and shaking off his shock they began to discuss the future.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At around midnight a slightly overwhelmed Harry was creeping back into the dorm scaring Neville who was sneaking out. "I'm going to meet Theo." Neville said at Harrys questioning look. "Oh good luck then Nev." Harry said as he prepared for bed. All that talking about a babies and marriage had left him exhausted. He saw Ron and Dean were already asleep and that Seamus wasn't back yet. Shrugging Harry climbed into bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile at the room of requirements Neville paced back and forth waiting for the door to open and the love of his life to enter. He couldn't believe it had already been a year since Professor Sprout made him help Theo in a herbology project which had been the start of their whole relationship. He nervously twisted a beautiful gold band on his left hand ring finger. He smiled softly as the memory of Theo proposing to him the night of the welcoming feast. The night they first had sex and their baby was conceived.

flashback

_Neville sighed when he saw the room Theo created with the room of requirements. It looked like a garden. Vines crawled on the walls, and beautiful flowers bloomed everywhere. A bed was tucked in a corner and was almost completely hidden by all the greenery. It was all very beautiful for someone who loved herbology like Neville did. Leading Neville further into the room, he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. _

_Opening it he pulled out a ring and asked, "Neville will you marry me?"_

flashback

He of course said yes. How could he not. That had turned out to be the best night of his life. After he accepted they had started kissing and things got a little heated. Before Neville could get lost in the memories again Theo came in smiling and Neville forgot all his worries for just a little while. Later when he was back in the dorm Seamus came stumbling in. His hair was rumpled and his clothes all wrinkled. Some of the buttons were done up all wrong and he was holding his shoes but he had a huge grin on his face.

Neville smirked from his bed. _Looks like Seamus talked to Zabini._

As Seamus stumbled towards his bed he couldn't help but smile remembering why he hadn't been with anyone since his brief affair with Blaise a few weeks ago. Their talk had gone well except for the annoying fact that Blaise wanted to get married and Seamus was having too much fun to settle down yet. There was no need to get married right away Seamus thought as he fell asleep.

Hello everyone I'm here with the third chapter. Special thanks to_ tiffyrose, Hendrick248848, duna potter, starlit seductress, Ninja Mammoth, miss quirky bookworm, OliveRAWR, and random-laughter _for reviewing chapter two of the story. I love all you guys. Enjoy chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

It was a week before everyone settled down. The Professors were extra busy counseling distraught students. Parents sent owls and fire called asking to speak to their children. Parents kept popping up to talk to their kids about various embarrassing sex related subjects. One of the parents asking for a visit was Sirius Black who had been pardoned of all crimes when Peter Pettigrew was captured at the Department of Mysteries and admitted under veritaserum that he'd been the one who betrayed the Potters. Even thought free he still didn't get out much due to the fact that people were still somewhat afraid of him.

So it was a Thursday when Harry was called out of Transfiguration to go to the Headmaster's office. Harry swallowed nervously as he rode up the winding staircase. His stomach was churning and he was sure it wasn't the morning sickness that had recently kicked in.

Reaching the door he knocked and entered when he heard Dumbledore's "Come in." Sirius' whole face lit up when he saw Harry. He rushed over and hugged him tight. "I think I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back in an hour." Dumbledore said with a twinkly eyed smile. Harry smiled wanly back. After the Headmasters departure there was silence as Sirius just gazed at Harry expectantly. "Weeelllll," he said drawing it out "There was something you wanted to tell me." Sirius began to bounce in his seat with excitement reminding Harry a little like a dog. "Uhh I don't know if anyone has told you but um a couple of weeks ago at the uh welcoming feast the uh pumpkin juice was tampered with. Somebody slipped a pregnancy potion into it." Harry said haltingly.

Sirius started laughing. "That has got to be the best prank I've ever heard." He finally managed to say wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Man, I would love to know who was behind that one." He said grinning. "So would I" Harry muttered to himself. His hand unconsciously going to his belly. Sirius caught the gesture and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Harry." was all he could say. "I'm pregnant." Harry said softly looking down. Sirius gently grasped his chin and raised his head. "While I'm shocked as hell about this I'm happy if you're happy." He said seriously. Then grinned and said dramatically "Though I'm far too young to young to be a Grandfather."

Then he squealed "Oh a teeny tiny little baby to play with and spoil. Just like I did when you were a baby. I can teach them to play pranks and-" he stopped suddenly coming to a realization "Say who's the other father and I didn't even know you were gay?"He looked at Harry with confusion. Harry chuckled nervously, swallowed then said "Yeah it's a recent development. The um uh other father is Draco Malfoy."He stammered hoping Sirius would take this news as well as he took the rest. He blinked a few times then said "Oh we'll have to have a talk with his parents about when you'll be getting married." He then started muttering to himself about getting together with Cousin Cissa and not enough time to plan a decent wedding. Harry was slightly alarmed and vowed to himself to write to Remus and get him to calm Sirius down.

After talking for the rest of the hour in which Harry assured Sirius that, "yes he was marrying Draco", but that they were going to wait a few weeks, and that "no they were not going to run off and elope" Sirius finally left and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

The next day harry was again called to the Headmasters office but this time Draco was with him as well. Upon entering they both wanted to turn around and go right back out again. Seated in the office where Draco's parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and Harry's guardians Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Harry and Draco took their seats and thus began the longest two hours of their lives. Sirius and Narcissa or "Mother" as she asked Harry to call her talked and planned the wedding and, what felt like to them, the rest of their lives. They went on about where they would live and what jobs they would get. How often they would visit.

Lucius glared the whole time and developed a twitch in his eye as time wore on. He couldn't believe his son would be so foolish as to have sex before marriage and with Potter of all people. He was going to have a talk with Severus about what it means when you say you're going to keep an eye on someone's child. This happened right under his nose and if they weren't back together again, now that Severus had broken it off with his previous lover, well it could have been much worse for Severus. As it stands now that Potter was joining his family he would be honor bound to protect him. Meaning he was going to have to give up his dreams of world domination. Damn!

Remus was acting as mediator and tried to get the cousins to tone the wedding down "Just a little" and Harry and Draco just sat there and nodded whenever asked a direct question. They knew they were on thin ice so they just sat there and let themselves be cooed and fussed and scolded. When it was over they practically ran out of the there.

Alone in the office all the adults looked at the door that was still swinging from the wind the boys created when they left hastily. Suddenly Narcissa snickered "That'll teach them to have sex before marriage." Sirius joined in on the laughter, Lucius smirked, Remus' lips twitched and Albus smiled benignly.

That was just the start of it. Many more meetings like this took place between students, and parents and sometimes even teachers. The next one to take place was between Seamus, Blaise and Seamus' Mother. At almost two and a half months or 10 weeks along Seamus received a letter from his mother informing him she would be there soon and boy did he have some explaining to do.

Seamus paled drastically when he finished reading the letter and immediately stood up searching for Blaise. He could be heard saying "We have to talk Zabini." As he forcefully dragged him from the Great Hall. Once out of ear shot Blaise yanked his arm free and scowled down at Seamus. Blaise being a few inches taller he could do things like that. "What's your problem now Finnigan." He asked irritably, he'd been enjoying a really nice slice of pie when Seamus pulled him away from dinner. "My Mother is coming." He said wide eyed. "Oh," Blaise said, his face transforming into a smile "I get to meet my Mother-in-law. When is she coming? Should I get her a gift?" He began to rattle on when Seamus interrupted "What are you on about? I told you we are not getting married." He said firmly. "Not getting married? Of course we are. We're having a baby together and babies need two parents and stability and all that stuff." Blaise informed him cheerfully. Not at all put off by the death glare Seamus' was directing at him.

Before Blaise could continue speaking the oak Front Doors opened and a woman stepped inside. She had long sandy colored hair and bright blue eyes that were at this minute narrowed in anger at her eldest child Seamus Finnigan. "Seamus Finnigan I hope for your sake that you 

have a really good explanation for why you're pregnant at seventeen. You're still in school for Merlin's sake, I sent you here to study not to mess around. I knew I should have home schooled you." She ranted while advancing on Seamus who kept backing up.

At this point Blaise made his presence known and neatly stepped in front of Seamus. "Hello Mama Finnigan, I'm Blaise Zabini your son's fiancé and father of his child. It's nice to meet you." He said cordially, taking her hand and shaking it with a happy smile. He then took her arm and led her towards the Great Hall but not before throwing a smirk over his shoulder at a gob smacked Seamus. Blaise and "Mama Finnigan" could be seen all throughout the castle talking and laughing, and discussing the wedding that Seamus was still claiming was not happening. Everyone left him to his denial. If he didn't want to face facts that was his problem.

At almost three months Neville was the only one of the pregnant trio to not have been visited by their guardian. He was tense and nervous so when he and Theo were finally called out of class it was with a sense of relief. They walked in silence towards the Headmasters office. Neither of them knew what to expect with Neville's Gran and Theo's parents. When they got the go ahead to enter the office they almost staggered back, the atmosphere was so oppressive. Neville looked at his Gran but couldn't tell what she was thinking. Theo's parents on the other hand looked murderous. Neville gulped and would have slunk off if Theo hadn't been holding his hand. This was going to be very unpleasant.

Later that evening at the staff meeting Albus sighed "Finally we're done with meeting all the parents. That last meeting between the Longbottoms and the Notts was terrible. Who could have guessed that the boy's parents would disown him and Augusta Longbottom would offer to help them in any way. I thought for sure she would disapprove. We have to find out who did this before it gets any worse. Severus have you heard anything from Voldemort?" he asked ignoring all the winces produced at hearing the name. "The only thing I've been able to pick up is it is in fact a plot by the Dark Lord. For what reason or who did it I haven't been able to determine." He answered. Albus sighed again. He was doing a lot of that lately. "Well that's better than nothing. I suppose we can be grateful that none of us professors were caught in all this." He said with a tired smile.

Severus cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "Actually Albus, Sinistra and I are expecting a child." Everyone looked at Severus Snape with his long greasy hair, hooked nose, and generally nasty disposition to Aurora Sinistra who was very pretty with long black hair, green eyes and even temperament. They couldn't for the life of them figure out what she saw in him. Albus' eyes widened briefly before he was smiling again. "I wasn't aware you two were dating. Congrat-"He was cut off by Severus' vehement "we're not." "What he means to say is we had a on again off again relationship. We happened to be on at the beginning of the school year and now were off. Severus has decided to keep the child because I don't want children. Teaching is enough for me." She said with a soft smile. Severus just snorted and rolled his eyes. "What _she_ means to say is she doesn't want it because she hates children." Sinistra's mouth tightened but otherwise she said nothing. Albus rubbed his tired eyes. He really was getting to old for this job.

Hey everybody I'm here with chapter four. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to _random-laughter, abbyagapao, RRW, animehpgurl, FrozenFears, CravenHellsing, OliveRAWR, XxXQuickQuotesQuillXxX, and miss quirky bookworm_ for reviewing chapter three you guys are awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

Harry and Draco made their way to the infirmary for Harry's three month check up. Madame Pomfrey showed Harry to a bed where he was told to lay down and lift his shirt. He wasn't really showing yet but his stomach wasn't as flat as it used to be. The medi-witch ran several spells on Harry before deeming him and the baby healthy. "Would you like to see your baby?" She asked smiling at the young couple. She'd been very surprised when she'd seen them come in together but she was all for it if it keep them from sending each other to her anymore.

"We would love to." Harry said enthusiastically. Pomfrey muttered an incantation while waving her wand over Harry's stomach. A three dimensional image appeared above Harry's stomach. Pomfrey point out the where the baby was and its features. Harry and Draco couldn't really tell an arm from a leg, it looked like a blob to them, but were overjoyed just the same. "Can you tell if it's a boy or girl yet, Madame Pomfrey?" Draco asked curious as to whether he was having a son or daughter. "No it's still too early for that. You'll have to wait a few more months." She informed them.

She canceled the spell and shooed them on their way and let in the next couple. Seamus and Blaise stumbled in bickering the whole way. Madame Pomfrey barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Even she'd heard the rumors going around and thought they were amusing. She performed the necessary spells and everything checked out fine. She then asked if they would like to see their baby. "Oh yes that would be good." Blaise said with a big grin.

Pomfrey smiled indulgently and once again said and incantation while waving her wand over Seamus' stomach. The image appeared and Seamus' eyes widened. "That's my baby! Oh my gosh Blaise looked it's our baby!" He shouted excitedly pointing to the picture. Blaise smiled tenderly at Seamus before softly saying "Yes, that's our baby." "Can we get a picture to show our Mothers?" Seamus asked the nurse. It was finally dawning on him that he was having a baby. "Sure." Pomfrey said and proceeded to make a copy of the image on to a sheet of parchment. She handed them the parchment and _did_ roll her eyes when she heard Seamus asking "Blaise we have so much stuff to take care of. We have to get married right away. Whose 

names are we taking? Where are we going to live?" Blaise cut off his rapid fire questioning and told him they'd owl Mama Finnigan because she had everything worked out already.

The last patient of the day was Neville. He arrived right on time smiling shyly with Theo. "Up on the bed Mr. Longbottom." Pomfrey said watching as Theo carefully helped Neville onto a bed. As she went about her duty she saw the loving way that they looked at each other and how gentle the Slytherin was with the Gryffindor and she relaxed minutely. Poppy Pomfrey cared for each and every patient that came to the hospital wing but she had a bit of a soft spot for the shy Gryffindor and had been a little worried when she'd heard he was with a Slytherin. It was as plain as the nose on her face that the two students were deeply in love with each other though and so she stopped worrying.

She sighed tiredly when she finished up with Neville. With so many students effected by the potion she had to work longer to see everyone and there more students coming tomorrow. If she ever found out who did this … well they should be glad she'd taken a vow as a healer to help and not harm.

The next few weeks passed by peacefully and once the students got over the shock of seeing three Slytherins at the Gryffindor table or three Gryffindors at the Slytherin table things were pretty quiet as well. At first the Slytherins were wary of why the Gryffindors were suddenly treating them all nicely and made Draco, their leader, ask Harry, head of Gryffindor, what was going on. Harry just laughed and said "Since you, Blaise and Theo are with me Neville and Seamus you've all been accepted into Gryffindor and by extension so have the rest of the Slytherins." Draco just sputtered something about how he didn't want to be accepted by a pride of lions, he was a snake thank you very much.

By the forth month of their pregnancies they all started meeting with all the students effect. Harry, Neville, and Seamus would meet with all the pregnant witches and wizards, while Draco, Blaise and Theo meet with the respective partners. At one of these meetings the subject of marriage came up. "So," Daphne Greengrass asked "When are you guys getting married?" "Next month," Harry answered "Before I get too big." Everyone laughed as Harry rubbed his small baby bump. The girls where jealous that with male pregnancies you didn't get that big.

Many of the girls were already starting to show. "What about you Daphne? Are you and Zacharias tying the knot any time soon?" Seamus asked her innocently. He wasn't prepared for her to burst into tears and sob about how she and Zacharias Smith had broken up because he "Couldn't handle it."

Meanwhile in another part of the castle the topic of marriage was also being discussed. "So you're going to have it here at Hogwarts then?" Draco asked Theo. "Yep, Neville wants to have it in the greenhouse sometime in February probably Valentine's day."Theo explained to them all. "Harry and I are going to do it next month on New Year's."Draco said. "What about you Blaise? When are you and Finnigan going to get around to it?" A random Slytherin questioned.

"On Christmas Eve." He smirked and Draco laughed. "Trying to get it down before he changes his mind and decides he doesn't want to marry you again." Draco said between snickers. Everyone laughed remembering how often Seamus changes his mind on things. The hormones were definitely getting to him. "Ha ha, very funny." Blaise scowled an unusual expression on his usually happy face. Once everyone calmed down and stopped laughed at Blaise's expense Draco looked around and realized someone was missing. "Hey," He frowned catching everyone's attention "Where's Smith?"

Christmas approached swiftly and with it Seamus and Blaise's wedding. It was being held at Hogwarts in the Great Hall. Friends and family were seated and the ceremony began. Seamus' whole family was there for the big day. A special charm was even placed on Seamus' muggle father so he could see the castle. Blaise's Mother came with husband number seven who's name Blaise couldn't be bothered to remember. She was just going to get a new one soon any way so what did it matter. The wedding went off without a hitch and everyone celebrated long into the night.

The next day was Christmas and even though everyone had a late start it was a joyful day. Many gifts were given. A lot of which were baby related and everyone awwed over the tiny baby clothes and shoes. Soon January first rolled around and it was Draco and Harry's turn to recite their vows. Their ceremony took place outside by the lake. The snow covered the ground as the two wizards pledge to love and honor each other for eternity.

The reception afterwards was held in the Great Hall and there were more gifts for the happy couple. Most gifts were either for the baby or their home. Hermione and Ron got them a book on child care and development which made Harry smile. Dean and Ginny, who were dating, bought them a baby photo album. Luna's gifts were baby books with all kinds of myths and legends to read to babies to put them to sleep. All in all it was a good day.

The rest of the month passed by quickly for everyone, except for the guys who had to take care of their hormonal partners. Male pregnancies were slightly different from regular pregnancies in that the men didn't get as big but the hormones were twice as bad. All around the castle pregnant males were either bursting into tears or blowing up spectacularly.

Soon February 14th arrived and the castle was busy with another wedding. By this time everyone was starting to look pregnant and more importantly they were starting to feel it. As Neville and Theo's closes friends and family entered the greenhouse for the ceremony. It was all around very sweet and sappy and just not something you would expect from a Slytherin but everyone had a good time and took lots of pictures. Neville and Theo's wedding was a nice way to usher in their sixth month of pregnancy.

Hey everyone its chapter 5. There's just chapter 6 after this and then the story is over. Super big thanks to _scorpion-2-ur-poison ,FrozenFears, OliveRAWR ,glitterball, Elektra107, KaiPhoenix, BOOMrobotdog, XxXQuickQuotesQuillXxX, miss quirky bookworm, tiffyrose, random-laughter, Phantom of Silence, and CrazenHellsing_ for the reviews. You guys rock!

EmoButterfly1


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

"Hey Draco," Harry said excitedly as he entered their private rooms that were given to all married students "I felt the baby move today in class." "Really you felt little Aristarchus move today did you!" Draco said moving over and putting his hand on Harry's stomach. Harry smiled bemusedly "Aristarchus? Where do you come up with these names? Draco I love you but sometimes you're just too much." Draco stilled "You really love me?" he asked tentatively. Harry blushed he hadn't meant to say that part out loud.

"Yes Draco, I love you." He said sincerely looking up shyly into eyes so silver it shouldn't be natural. "That's good then because I love you too." Draco replied happy leaning over and kissing Harry sweetly. Draco had always know he would spend his live in a loveless marriage, with a woman of good breeding and social standing. He hadn't been happy about it but he was prepared for it. Then he'd spent one night with Harry and suddenly he knew he could never go along with the plan his parents had for him. Just one night and he knew there would never be anyone else for him. Harry had haunted him all those weeks ago.

Every time he'd turn a corner there he was talking and laughing with his friends. At night Draco had dreams about their one time together. Draco could admit if only to himself that he'd been secretly excited when Harry told him he was pregnant. That meant Harry would have to be with him and now to know that his love was returned just made everything that much brighter. "I'm glad were together now and I'm sorry that I let my jealousy and hurt get so out of hand all these years. I loved you so much for so long I don't know why I never realized it before."Draco said tenderly.

Harry rested his forehead against Draco's and sighed "You have always been a big part of my life. I was kind of obsessed with you now that I think about it and you've been the only one to ever really make me feel alive. No one could ever come close. I guess what I'm trying to say is I've love you just as much for just as long." They stayed like that just resting against each other for a while and Draco even got to feel the baby move.

The weeks passed by in a haze of weight gain, sore backs, and swollen ankles. The students had long ago learned to never anger a pregnant person especially the males. They could be extra vicious when riled. Sort of like a mother dragon protecting her eggs.

It was a quiet day when Ginny and Luna happened upon Seamus and Blaise who were arguing over baby names. "Have you guys found out what you're having?" Ginny asked thinking it was sweet all these couples in love and having babies. She would have to ask Dean how many children he wants. Maybe if he wanted a lot they could get started now! Then she stopped a minute to actually think about that and came back to her senses. "Were having a boy but we can't decided on a name. Hey, do you know what Nev and Harry are having?" Seamus asked. "Well Neville's having a boy but Madame Pomfrey can't tell what Harry's having." Ginny replied.

"So how far along are you again?"Luna asked dreamily swaying slightly and smiling somewhat vacantly. "Eight months."Seamus answered somewhat uncomfortable he wasn't as close to Looney' Luna Lovegood as Harry was. Ginny and Luna left soon afterwards leaving Seamus and Blaise alone. "Come on love, we have to go to those baby classes." Blaise said noticing how Seamus brightened when he called him love. "You know that I love you right?" Blaise confirmed. Seamus grinned "Yeah and I love you too." Hand in hand the walked to the hospital wing for the parenting classes that everyone had to take with the nurse.

Three weeks later Daphne had a baby girl which she named Audrey Marie. The Gryffindor group plus their respective Slytherins and Luna all went to Hogsmeade to buy little Audrey a small gift. They split into pairs with Luna joining Dean and Ginny and spent the day slowly meandering from one store to the next. With Harry, Neville, and Seamus nearly nine months along they were significantly slower these days. Everyone had a fun time looked at cute baby clothes, shoes and toys.

When it was time to go they all met up again and began walking back towards Hogwarts. "I got this for you Harry." A voice said by Harry's ear. Harry looked over and smiled. He reached for the dragon stuffed animal. "Thank yo-" he was cut off abruptly when his hand touched the stuffed toy he felt the all too familiar tug under his navel and was portkeyed away. Everyone 

was stunned until Draco made an inarticulate sound of rage and they all took off as fast as they could to the castle. Well those that could run. When they reached the school with Draco in the lead they raced to the stone gargoyle that protected the Headmasters office. The gargoyle seemed to detect their urgency for it leapt out of the way and allowed them entrance.

Dumbledore looked up alarmed when the door to his office burst open and Draco Malfoy practically flew in with others shortly behind. "My dear boy, what is it? Has something happened?" He asked getting up from behind his desk and allowing the panting boy a moment to catch his breath. "Harry… was… was portkeyed away." Draco finally managed to get out.

"Oh dear, this isn't good. I'll need to contact Severus as Voldemort is likely involved." Dumbledore muttered to himself totally forgetting the people in his office. "I'll get Snape sir. Just tell me where he is?"Ron said needing something to do. He couldn't just sit around and do nothing. "Hmm oh," Dumbledore said coming back to himself "I'm afraid not Mr.Weasley You see Professor Snape is at St. Mungos as Professor Sinistra went into labor late last night. I'll just have to get a message to him myself." He said with a grim smile. "We'll find young Mr. Potter-Malfoy soon don't worry." He said trying to ease their worry. "Now can you tell me who portkeyed him away?" He asked looking them all in the eye.

Meanwhile Harry landed with a thud on his hands and knees before a throne like chair in a ratty looking room. Harry concentrated on getting himself under control. The combination of pregnancy and his unexpected portkeying left him a little nauseous. When he felt safe enough to stand it was to the sight of a smug Voldemort with Luna Lovegood at his side. Harry felt the betrayal like a hot knife in his chest and struggled to keep the tears at bay because he would be damned if he cried in front of Voldemort.

"So you have finally arrived." Voldemort hissed at him. Clearly enjoying seeing Harry in emotional pain. "Now that you're here we can finally begin." He said smirking maliciously. "So I see you decided to try me when I'm at my most vulnerable. Know you can't kill me otherwise." Harry goaded him trying to stall for time. _Where was the order when you needed them_ he thought despairingly? He had to get out of this. For his baby, for Draco. Voldemorts face tightened with anger but he didn't rise to the bait.

"I'm not going to kill you Potter or at least not yet." He said smirking again. "Luna why don't you tell him the plan dear." Voldemort said patting her head like a dog. He went and sat at his throne. The whole time his red eyes never leaving Harry's. Luna smiled in that slightly vacant way again and began in her dreamy voice dancing to music only she could hear "I was suppose to get you to drink the potion and then get someone to have sex with you. It was going to be one of our supporters but Draco Malfoy slept with you before someone on our side could." She said ignoring or not hearing his gasps of horror at her tale. "You see you've been chosen to bear My Master's heir. You should be honored." She finished in a tone like he really should be honored.

"You want me to have your heir. You want my baby!" Harry said attempting to clarify. He was starting to get really angry and a touch afraid. This was way worse than Voldemort just wanting to kill him. He wanted his baby and he could not allow that. Now Harry being a Gryffindor his first instinct was to hex now ask questions later but hanging out with all the Slytherins as he had been taught him a little something about jumping head first into situations. So instead of raising his wand and cursing them into oblivion he asked "If you just wanted to get me pregnant why did you put the potion in everybody's juice?"

"I couldn't just give you the potion to drink so I went down to the kitchen and poured it in the large container that the house elves use to fill everyone's cups. I had to confund and obliviate the elves afterwards so they wouldn't remember me down there." Luna said with a look like she was up in the clouds. She was so happy to have been of use to her Lord. It hurt Harry to hear her speak of all of this like it was nothing. Like she hadn't changed so many people's lives with this little stunt of Voldemorts. Harry was really pissed off now. _Who does Voldemort think he is? Messing with people's lives like this_ Harry thought angrily.

"You know," Voldemort said looking Harry up and down "I had no idea you would get so large when pregnant. I had planned to keep you for a while and have you bear all my children but I don't think so anymore. I'll just take the one you have now. Yes, any child between a Potter and a Malfoy would have to be very powerful. A powerful pureblood child." Voldemort rambled on oblivious to the fact that Harry hadn't heard a word past when he said Harry was large. Even 

thought he really wasn't that big for going on nine months Voldemort just liked to be mean. The previously unnoticed Death eaters who stood all around the room shifted nervously at the buildup of power surrounding Harry. Some began to inch their way towards the door and thought maybe Malfoy had the right idea when suddenly stopped coming to meetings a few months ago and allied himself with Harry Potter.

No one can say for sure what happened after that but when Dumbledore, Snape, Draco, Aurors, and members of the Order finally arrived it was to this scene. "No need to fear we're here to save you oh err uh never mind." One of the Auror said but then stopped when they all saw that Harry wasn't in any danger. "What happened? Where's the Dark Lord?" Draco asked franticly while checking Harry for injuries. Harry just wordlessly pointed to a pile of ashes inside an empty robe on the floor. Draco made another one of those inarticulate sounds and Dumbledore came up an examined what remained of one of the Darkest Lords in history. "Oh my, what exactly happened here my boy?" Dumbledore said smiling kindly while gently pushing them towards the door. All the Death eaters in the room seemed to be unconscious but he wasn't taking any chances.

"He called me fat." Harry said murderously then as an afterthought "Oh yeah and he wanted my baby to be his heir." Draco who'd been in a state of shock since seeing what had become of the Dark Lord snapped out of it when he heard what the Dark Lord had said. He winced inwardly at the fat comment and thought that the Dark Lord should have known better and then wished he could bring him back just to kill him again when he heard he wanted their baby.

Just then Harry gave a gasp of pain as he was hit with a contraction. "Guys I think I'm going into labor." Harry said panicking a little. "Oh not you too, Poppy will have her hands full." Dumbledore said though his eyes were twinkling full force. "What do you mean me too?" Harry asked trying to distract himself from another contraction. _Are they supposed to come this fast_ Harry thought desperately trying to remember all those classes and books he'd read and attended. "When you disappeared we all ran to the Headmasters office from Hogsmeade and I guess that's not such a good idea when you're pregnant because of that plus their shock of you being kidnapping and the worry if you were going to be okay caused them to go into labor.

Harry and Draco were escorted back to Hogwarts and taken to the hospital wing were Seamus' yells were echoing off the walls. Madame Pomfrey looked both relieved and irritated to see them. The next few hours were rough for all involved and the medi-witch ended up healing a few broken hands before the night was through. She was also treated to a litany of several curses. _Who knew that Neville Longbottom knew such inventive curses_ Poppy thought to herself? Sometime late the next day their three babies entered the world.

Airi Annabelle Potter-Malfoy was the first of the three born followed by Matthew Devon Longbottom-Nott and last was Aiden Liam Finnigan-Zabini. Every came by to visit and congratulate them on their newborns and to thank Harry for defeating Voldemort. Everyone was saddened to hear about Luna and how she had been supporting Voldemort and they all thought St. Mungos would be the best place for her because she was obviously deluded and whatever line Voldemort feed her had not helped. Snape even came by with his twins Belladonna Alice and Nathaniel Ethan and Lucius Malfoy who he was still dating. It turns out Lucius was divorcing Narcissa since they were really just friends and they both were in love with other people.

The last month was tricky balancing schooling with parenting but with all their friends help they managed to finish their last year of school and graduate. They all moved on and led happy lives and later on some had more children but no matter what they did they were all happy and looked back on their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fondly.

The End

Alright guys this is the end. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and added me or my story to their favorites or alerts lists. I never could have imagined that you guys would like my story so much. Extra thanks to _OliveRAWR, rnl199 ,tiffyrose, FrozenFears, miss quirky bookworm, and drarythoughts for reviewing chapter 5. I love you all!_

_EmoButterfly1_


End file.
